Enséñame a amar de verdad
by Amandu
Summary: ¡Oh! Parece que hay una confusión entre los titanes, ¿qué pasó? ¡YA ESTÁ EL CAPÍTULO DOS! Lo siento por la espera :P
1. Chapter 1

Hola, les quería agradecer a todos/as los que leen mis historias y/o me dejan reviews, son muy amables, gracias.

Enséñame a amar de verdad.

- Capítulo uno: Inseguridades y nervios.

_Torre T 22:00 PM..._  
- ¡Feliz día de San Valentín! - chilló Starfire dando saltos por todos lados de la torre.  
- Mañana es día de San Valentín, Starfire - dijo Raven sin levantar la vista de su lectura.  
- Oh, lo siento - se avergonzó la tamaraneana.  
- No te preocupes, la única persona retrasada en esta torre es el Chico Bestia - anunció la gótica.  
- ¿Retrasada? No entiendo, amiga Raven o.ô  
- Ya entenderás.  
- Y... ¿a quién le darás tu regalo de San Valentín? - preguntó Starfire sentándose al lado de ella.  
- No seas tonta - se notó un leve rubor en Raven -, no soy de ese tipo de personas.  
- Amiga, estás sonrojada o.o  
- Eh...no es nada - cerró su libro.  
- Eso es una muestra que estás enamorada n.n, dime quien es el afortunado.  
- No es nadie - se levantó y se fue hacia su habitación.  
- Amiga Raven... - susurró Starfire triste.  
_Habitación de Raven...  
_- Bien - decía la gótica tomando un chocolate de corazón envuelto en papel de regalo -, es mañana...o nunca - dicho esto, se quitó la capa con las botas y se acostó.  
_Habitación de Beast Boy...  
_- Ella tiene que saber lo que ciento mañana... - susurró el titán verde entre sueños.  
_Habitación de Robin...  
_- Sí no es hoy, es mañana... - decía el petirrojo acostado y bastante nervioso.  
_Habitación de Cyborg...  
_- Zzzzzzzzzzzzzz...Mañana me comeré la pizza más grande del mundo...zzzzzzzzzzz - dijo el titán metálico soñando.  
_Habitación de Starfire...  
_- Espero ser correspondida... - suplicó la tamaraneana abrazando su almohada.

Seeeh, corta, pero me gusto, espero recibir el apoyo de ustedes, la persona que quiera que le haga fotos por el programa que bajé, me dice, nos vemos n.n**  
**


	2. Confusión

Jonhnn23: Sí el capítulo es simpático, imagínate la escritora xD, es un 2x1 xD, gracias por tu review, cuídese n.n

Ami: Claro que lo seguiré, gracias por lo de emocionante, espero que siga así la historia, te agradezco por tu review, cuídese n.n

Kerosen: ¿Interesante? ¡Oh, gracias! No necesariamente puede ser un BBxRae o un RobxStar xD, le buscaré pareja a Cyborg, no seas malo con él, la pizza es su pasión y deja su hígado en paz xD, cuídese n.n

The Shadow Of The Light: Tú nombre me inspiró para hacer una historia n.n, yo también veo que se ve bien el fic, voy a haber si serán esas parejas, espero que sí, cuídese n.n

Erick Zunecky: Gracias por lo de lindo, nada de cursi, hay hombres que le gustan las cosas lindas, ¿hay una ley que diga que no pueda pasar eso? ¿En tus favoritas? Me siento alagada n/n, solo espero que siga perfecta como dices, besos también para ti, cuídese n.n

Chris Mcraven: ¡Hermana o! Tú también a veces me dejas con la duda xD, claro que lo seguiré, cuídese n.n

Koriandr-titán: Hola n.n, ahora mismo continuaré la historia, porque los fic son cuando pones el nombre del personaje que quieres que diga algo, le colocas los dos puntos y el diálogo, está padre, ¿no? Me alegra saber que te haya gustada, Cuídese n.n

Morgana: ¡Hey! xD, que bueno que te haya gustado a este grado, el Microsoft Word me leía la palabra siento con "C" ¬¬, claro que Cyborg tendrá un "amor inesperado", será un personaje adecuado y gracias por lo de imaginativa, cuídese n.n

Katty-Kate: Hola n.n, ya verás como lo continuo y verás lo que pasa, me alegra saber que una buena escritora y lectora como tú le haya gustado esta historia, cuídese n.n.

Sligerer: ¡NO PUEDO CREERLO! La escritora más famosa en humor me deja un review O.O, Cyborg es genial, ¿loco, no? ¡AL TIRO LO ACTULIZO! Cuídese n.n

Enséñame a amar de verdad.  


- Capítulo dos: Confusión.

La mañana comenzaba en Jump City con lluvia, el día era deprimente, pero eso no le importaba a nadie, era día de San Valentín, claro que a una personita sí le tomaba importancia...

- Genial - dijo Raven viendo por la ventana de su habitación como llovía -, gran día para que esto sucediera.  
Un trueno retumbó la ventana de la gótica e hizo que diera un pequeño salto llena de susto.  
- Te odio - agregó en un susurro.

- Amiga Raven - golpeaba la puerta Starfire -, es hora de desayunar, te espero abajo - se pudo escuchar como se iba.  
- Ya voy - miró el corazón de chocolate -, gran día... - salió de su cuarto cabizbaja.  
Al llegar al lobby, todos estaban bastantes callados, excepto Cyborg, que le hablaba de un video juego a Beast Boy, claro que no puso ninguna atención.  
- ¡ES GENIAL! ¿Lo compramos? - le preguntó el titán metálico al titán verde.  
- ¿Ah? Eh...claro...por supuesto...eh...cómpralo - respondió Beast Boy.  
- Amiga Raven, ¿deseas un poco de té?  
- No - respondió ella sentándose -, tomaré leche.  
- Hay leche de soya, natural, frutilla, chocolate, plátano y vainilla, ¿Cuál deseas? - ofreció Robin amablemente.  
- Vainilla - contestó nuevamente cabizbaja.  
- ¿Ocurre algo, Raven?  
- No es nada, Chico Bestia, es solo que...con permiso - se levantó y se fue por la gran puerta de la torre T.  
- Algo le esta pasando - dijo Cyborg -, tal vez hoy no es su día.  
- ¡Hoy es San Valentín! - gritó Starfire.  
Hubo un pequeño silencio...  
_Parque de Jump City...  
_- "Eres una tonta - se decía la gótica es su mente sentada en una banca bajo la lluvia -, tú no puedes sentir, pero él es tan..." - una mano en el hombro la sacó de su reprimenda.  
- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó un chico con la mano en el hombro de la gótica - No deberías estar debajo de esta lluvia - le colocó un paraguas encima -, después vas a estar en cama toda una semana con un termómetro en la boca.  
- Gracias, pero estoy bien - respondió ella mirándolo extrañada.  
- Wow, ¿eres gótica? Mi mamá los odia, mi nombre es Ryuichi Sakuma, un placer - se sentó junto a ella.  
- Soy Raven, un verdadero placer - dijo cabizbaja.  
- ¡Hey! No hay que estar así, es San Valentín, un día lleno de amor y prosperidad, aunque la lluvia impida ver eso.  
- ...  
- Seguro que tienes un novio por ahí escondido en tu corazón - suspiró y puso la cabeza en el hombro de la titán oscura -, yo no tengo novia, pero soy feliz igual, siempre hay que luchar por un amor para saber si uno es correspondido, porque se puede perder una gran oportunidad.

- ¿Por qué me dices eso, Ryuichi? - Raven lo miró preocupada.  
- Porque en tu mirada se ve desesperación y confusión, Ravencita.  
- No me digas así, por favor.  
- Dime, ¿tienes algún problema, Ravencita?  
- ...  
- Confía en mí.  
- ...Sí...es sobre un chico, no puedo sentir emociones por miedo de mis poderes - Ryuichi puso cara de sorprendido -, pero...  
- Okay, entiendo, mira - de su bolsillo sacó un conejo rosado y uno negro -, ¿ves estos peluches?  
- Sí...  
- ¿No son lindos?  
- ¿A dónde quieres llegar, Ryuichi?  
- Solo dime, ¿son lindos?  
- Algo, pero son.  
- Bien - tomo aire y guardó sus peluches -, ahora dime, ¿con qué ojos mirarías estos conejos sí el negro fuera tu enamorado y el rosado tú?  
Raven quedó callada.  
- ¿Ves? Ravencita, vence tu miedo y no inventes eso de los poderes, que ya estás grande para esos juegos, fue un gusto y nos vemos mañana, adiós - dicho esto, se fue corriendo, pero se le cayó el conejo rosado y no se dio cuenta.  
- Pero... - tomó el conejo - no es mentira... - se fue a la torre T.  
_Habitación de Raven..._

- ¿Y esto? - dijo Raven sorprendida al ver una carta azul en su cama, la tomó y la leyó - Imposible... ¿Starfire me ama?  
_Habitación de Robin...  
_- ¿Qué es esto? - el petirrojo tomó un cofre que estaba en su velador relleno de papeles que decían algo en clave - ¿Chico Bestia está...de mí?

_Habitación de Cyborg..._

- Rico - habló el titán metálico comiéndose una pizza y pudo ver que en su computadora había una tarjeta -, ¿qué será? - la leyó - Robin...no puede ser...  
_Habitación de Starfire...  
_- ¿A mi amigo Cyborg le gusto? - se preguntó la tamaraneana viendo una carta en su cama.  
_Habitación de Beast Boy...  
_- ¿¡RAVEN ME QUIERE!? - gritó feliz Beast Boy tomando el corazón de chocolate.

¿Qué habra pasado? Ni yo sé xD.  
****


End file.
